


A Shell

by MissCordayLewis



Category: E.R.
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCordayLewis/pseuds/MissCordayLewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one event, Elizabeth is simply a shell of her old self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shell

A shell - That's what Elizabeth's house has become after she stepped inside right after her first day back.

The furniture remained the same, the same pictures hanged on the walls, the same set of toys strewn across the floor. In front of the television there’s Ella playing with her favourite teddy bear seemingly content, oblivious to what just happened to her. Children like stability, and for Ella, that’s all that mattered.

But for Elizabeth, things were far from stable.

There’s that coffee table in a repulsive shade of green Mark had to bribe her for to get in the house. At the very center of the fireplace mantle stood their first photo as a couple. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. Mark soaking from head to toe, her about to pop with Ella. It wasn’t the usual bridal fanfare, but it didn’t matter as long as they were united in one flesh.

And then there’s the fridge. A single tear dribbled down Elizabeth’s cheek when she saw the freezer door that once held that one ring on her finger. That ring that glimmered in the sun as she walked.

 A shell - That's what Elizabeth's life has become after she stepped inside right after her first day back.

England didn't work out as planned. They deemed her too "Americanized" for their ways. She just didn't belong.

Back at County, she fleeted back and forth, performed surgery after surgery. Efficient, mechanical even. All in an attempt to numb that emptiness inside.

Every offer of help strangled her. Every  single question of “Are you okay?” dug her deeper into despair. She didn’t want to feel pain anymore, but the pain kept coming back.

Then there was that picture pinned on the corkboard. Christmas Day, 2001. The faces in that photo all smiles, even the usually stern, repressed Kerry Weaver. Then right there, a bald bespectacled man. That endearingly charming male figure whose now six feet under the earth.

She couldn’t take it anymore. The wall she surrounded herself in bulldozed itself and she can no longer see from the tears she shed, and can no longer feel from the ache in her heart.

A shell – that’s what Elizabeth has become after losing the love of her life.


End file.
